Harry Potter and the Happy Snakes
by Miandre
Summary: Oh no! Lupin bit Harry! Was it an accident? Or is there a conspiracy.....join Harry as he helps the SWS defeat lord voldemort and free the happy snakes...
1. Default Chapter

A/N umm, i know its weird but this is my first story so......grins please read and review and stuff...  
  
Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter...be glad i dont!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Dares and Werewolves (and bats)  
  
So here we are in the great hall and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seem to be arguing AGAIN. Its quite funny really.  
  
"I'm better than you." "No I'M better than you." "Oh I dont think so...I'M better than YOU." "Actually I think I'm BETTER than you."  
  
And so on and so forth. There appears to be a crowd gathered around this fascinating fight, the Draco Malfoy Supporters, which seems to consist of all of the slytherins, and the Harry Potter Supporters, which are Ron and Hermione. And that annoying kid...Colin, Creevy. Colin is camera-happy.  
  
So the fight continues...I watch...though I am neither a Draco Malfoy Supporter, nor a Harry Potter supporter...actually I am spying for Remus.  
  
Now they seem to be daring each other..this is going to be good, everyone knows Harry Potter cannot resist a dare, his ego is to big.  
  
"I bet you cant stand outside the forbidden forest at midnight tonight under the invisibility cloak in the freezing cold for 3 hours straight." "I bet I could stand outside the forbidden forest at midnight tonight under the invisibility cloak in the freezing cold for 3 hours straight." "No you couldn't." "Yes I could." "No." "Yes." "Fine, prove it."  
  
Where Malfoy found out about the invisibility cloak from is unknown.  
  
"Okay, I WILL prove it." I find this fact considerably interesting, actually, its just what we need. Time to report back to Remus.  
  
"Aaaagh!!!! Its a bat!!!!!!!" A rather pimply slytherin girl exclaims, pointing in my general direction. Hermione looks scornful. "Um, in case you hadn't noticed, we live in a CASTLE. There are bats EVERYWHERE." "But its so ugly!!!" Deeply insulted, i wrapped my wings around myself and let out an ear-piercing shriek, before swooping out one of the windows.  
  
Harry Potter stood outside the forbidden forest at midnight under the invisibility cloak in the freezing cold. He had already been there and hour, and well...nothing much had actually happened. But his toes were starting to freeze and his legs were cramped, but the dare had specifically said 'stand' which obviously ment he couldn't 'sit'. Looking up at the starry sky, he watched as a bat swooped past. And back again. And past. And back again. And past... He shook his head and scowled. So I swooped past him again, and back, and past him, oh its so fun annoying Harry Potter... Anyway...  
  
The air was still and cool. The eerie silence hung in the night sky so heavily that it was almost like a blanket, smothering the earth. High above, the full moon shone down like a pale, worn out lamp, and somewhere, shattering the awful quiet, there came a howl. The werewolf stood on a grassy hillock, shadowed by a tall, forbidding forest. It's bloodshot eyes darted to and fro, watchful, alert, almost as if it were waiting for something... There was a slight rustle under the trees and it tensed, muscles tightening, fur quivering and bristling. It took a step forward, tasting the air with a long pink tongue. So close, so sweet... Suddenly the werewolf licked its lips and ran.  
  
And bit Harry Potter.  
  
"AAAAARRRGHHHHHLLLSHFOIHSFRRRGHHHHHRRRRGGEFFINGGRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHNOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOHOOOWWL!!!!!!!!"  
  
He tried to run away, but it was too late. The transformation had begun. He was standing rigid, eyes drawn to the full moon. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, then began to grow. Harry stared at his hands in horror, as his fingernails slowly turned into claws and he warped into a werewolf. A very small werewolf, but a werewolf none the less.  
  
I watched all this amused, and winked at Remus, who winked back.  
  
Harry growled.  
  
"Lupin????"  
  
Remus howled, and ran back into the forest.  
  
"LUUPINNN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Came the cry, or should I say, howl?  
  
Task completed, I swooped back into the forest after Remus, leaving Harry Potter to roam Hogwarts as a werewolf.  
  
Well, I stayed to watch the bit where Harry bumped into Malfoy, who had come to laugh at him, but I left quickly, because blood scares me. 


	2. THe SWS

A/N umm, sorry it took so long to update.. but what with masses of essays to write, exams, musical rehursals everyday, school camp, and a 10 day long holiday away from a computer, there hasn't really been much time to actually sit down and write this. Something i forgot to mention, this story is dedicated to my good friend HappySnakesRule, who, incidently, was the original creator of the happy snakes.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter. i also do not own the happy snakes, just incase HappySnakesRule decided to sue me.  
  
Chapter 2 The S.W.S  
  
Harry Potter woke up, extremely cold, lying at the edge of the forbidden forest. He moaned and attempted to stand up, but tripped on a root and landed face down in the mud.  
  
"ooooowwwwww...."  
  
Slowly, Harry crawled back over to the castle, where he found the invisibility cloak lying where he'd left it earlier. Slipping it on, he made his way back to Gryffindor common room, and up into his bed.  
  
5 minutes later, Ron threw a pillow at him yelling to get up.  
  
"GET UP!!!"  
  
"Go away.." Harry groaned, rolling over.  
  
"GET UP!!"  
  
"Okay okay..."  
  
He rolled over, and promptly fell out of bed. Ron laughed, and shook his head. Harry slowly stood up, straigtening his glasses, and peered up at me.  
  
"Ron, dont look now, but there's a bat hanging from my bed." Ron laughed again.  
  
"Of course there's a bat there, hadn't you noticed? He's been there for ages."  
  
Harry frowned, and squinted at me, then sat down again and sighed. Ron was walking to the door.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, I'm so hungry! I wonder what's for breakfast. Harry did you do your..."  
  
He paused, realising that Harry hadn't followed him down the stairs. Muttering under his breath, he walked back up to the dormitory, to find that Harry had fallen asleep again on the floor.  
  
After much kicking and moaning, Ron finally managed to get Harry down to the Great Hall for breakfast. With a woosh, hundreds of owls flew in to deliver the morning mail, several of which accidentally flew into the side of the castle. As their owners ran to retrieve them, Hedwig flew over to the Griffindor table and dropped a note onto a pile of crumpets. Ron grabbed it.  
  
"Blimey, Harry! You've got mail." He said, turning around and poking Harry, who'd fallen asleep on his toast.  
  
"Mail? Where? Is it from Hagrid?"  
  
"I dont think so." Ron replied, examining the note. "Here." Harry took it. It appeared to be a blank piece of paper.  
  
"What the..." Suddenly, silver writing started to appear.  
  
WELCOME TO THE SWS  
  
"The SWS?" Ron read. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mystified, Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter, and his sidekick Weasly."  
  
Came a drawling voice. Harry looked up to see his arch nemisis Draco Malfoy standing over him, with a sneer on his face. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny weasel?" Came this hiss.  
  
"Your.. your.....face...its... your face is....look at his face Harry."  
  
Ron shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry stared at Malfoy. His face was covered with large purple boils.  
  
"It's not funny, weasly. It just so happens that i'm allergic to a certain cream Madam Pomfrey used on me." Malfoy said, slightly flustered.  
  
"And why were you in the infirmary, Malfoy?" Ron asked, interested.  
  
"It's really none of your business!" He snapped, glaring at Ron who was slightly hysterical.  
  
There was a loud THUMP as Harry fell of his chair and began to snore. 


End file.
